


So Much Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, IT'S PLATONIC, Self Harm, anxiety attack, don't try self harm guys, haru tries self harm and it doesn't help so he goes into an anxiety attack because of the blood, okay I'm sorry it's not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't deserve Makoto's kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Blood

**Author's Note:**

> If anxiety attacks or self harm are a trigger for ANYONE, please do not read.

Haruka realizes a few things at that moment. He can't breathe, it hurts, he can't move. There's blood everywhere. Why is he bleeding? _He can't breathe. **He can't breathe**_. It hurts a lot, please whatever God is out there, _help me_. He should be trying to calm down his breathing, trying to get help. He shouldn't have done this cause it hurts. _It hurts. IT HURTS._

And Makoto is there. Yelping out his name. Pulling a hyperventilating best friend into his arms. Blood and all. Wrapping his shirt around Haruka's wrists as temporary bandages as he hushes the crying boy. Kissing Haruka's forehead and helping him breathe normally. Patting out the rest of his sobs before patching him up, clothing him, and cuddling more comfortably in bed. 

Haruka realizes a single thing in that moment. He doesn't deserve Makoto's kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that I wanted to do.


End file.
